Los Santos Fourth Member
by HaremLover0147
Summary: He was just a guy trying to stay out of trouble until some punk came and crashed into his bike, so now he is out looking for payment for the damages but what will he do when he finds more than what he bargained for?
1. Chapter 1

**Los Santos' Fourth Player, a Naruto and Grand Theft Auto (GTA5) Crossover**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I have finally started on my Naruto and GTA crossover, but I have to say it is harder than I thought to write about. There are no street names or anything like that, I had no idea how to describe the chase or anything. I digress Naruto is going to be the fourth member of the GTA 5 gang, and he will be somewhat of a rebel when it comes to the team missions but he will still have his 'leave no friend behind' attitude. So I hope you like what I have written so far and look forward to what is coming up next.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto nor do I own Grand Theft Auto(Though technically I do own the Grand Theft Auto 5 game so in a way I…nevermind) I repeat I DO NOT OWN GRAND THEFT AUTO**

 **Chapter 1 A Fleeting Meeting**

It was another beautiful day in Los Santos, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and one lone individual was having an alright day, there was nothing serious going on and he had not been called into work today. Which means that he had time to go to the store, which is where he is at the moment. He was just getting some basic groceries, a little bit of this and that for a meal that he was going to have tonight. If he was lucky he might be able to make the meal last for two days, and that would mean that he could save the money and work on fixing his bike.

This individuals name was Naruto Uzumaki, or as the people that he works with call him Nate. He was not fond of the nickname that his coworkers had given him, but at the same time he saw the benefits of having less Asian affiliated name. Naruto 'Nate' Uzumaki was a fairly tall individual, standing at an even six feet, and he had tanned skinned that did not pronounce his Japanese heritage. He was a handsome young man, only twenty-six years old, and he had some of the most vibrant blue eyes that you could imagine. The only true oddity about his physical appearance was the six lines that adorned his face, three upon each of his cheeks.

Naruto had one thing in the world that he was proud of and that was his bike. While he had a good job and most would even say that he was too young for the position that he held, that was not the thing that he cared for. He was raised in an orphanage and with no knowledge of who he was other than the name that his mother left him with when she abandoned him at the orphanage.

Throughout his whole life he had been picked on and taunted by those who were gifted with more than himself, so when he grew up and had a job the first thing that he did was save up enough money to buy a motorcycle like he had wanted to do since he was a child.

The motorcycle itself was nothing too impressive, but he was proud of the bike and the few modifications that he had made to it:

Price of the Bike = $9,000

Armor Upgrade 25% = $500  
Street Brakes = $2000  
Engine, EMS Upgrade Level 2 = $1,250  
Xenon Lights = $100  
Respray, Orange = $400  
Racing Transmission = $4,000

He was working down the list of things that the Los Santos Customs offered for his bike and with just a couple more months of pay he could afford the turbo and the custom wheels. All in all he was having a good day, at least until he turned the corner and saw something that pissed him off. As he was turning around the side of the store he witnessed two cars speeding along the street, from the looks of it a red Dewbauchee Rapid GT and a white Obey 9F Cabrio. The red GT was in front and as the white Cabrio followed after the GT and as it made a hard turn, it slammed into his bike.

Naruto dropped his bags and ran to his bike he examined the damage quickly and was relieved to see that the damage was not as bad as it could have been. He watched as the two speeding cars came to a sudden halt in a parking lot not far from there. He picked his bike up, and after a brief struggle to get the bike to start, he was following the white Cabrio as the driver tries to outrun the police.

Naruto was not in the best of moods at the moment, while the damage done to the bike was mainly damage to the plastic covering, there was also a crack in the frame and he knew for a fact that the back tire had a hole in it. As soon as he was able to he was going to take the bike in to get serviced, but he was pissed at the driver of the white car and was not going to let them off without some form of retribution.

He did have to admit that whoever was driving the car knew what they were doing; there were at least three times that he almost lost them. Soon enough the driver lost the police and seemed to be driving to somewhere in the middle of town. Naruto made sure to keep his distance as he followed the car to wherever it was heading.

Naruto followed the car until it arrives at a small time car dealership, and he watches as the driver goes around to the back of the building, presumably stashing the stolen car. Staying out front, Naruto was able to look into the building through the large glass windows, so when the driver stepped out of the vehicle Naruto was slightly surprised.

The driver was an African American male of average height, although he looked to be a little on the plump side from what Naruto could tell. He walked over to the man who seemed to be the lead salesperson and possibly the owner of the establishment. After exchanging a few words the dark-skinned teen was walking back out to where the car was, followed closely by the apparent driver of the red GT.

Naruto almost missed him when he left the car dealership because he was in a different car, but he recognized him as the guy that he was looking for as the car drove past him, and he was once again following the person who damaged his bike. He followed the dude all the way out to some shitty hood in the middle of a gang filled neighborhood, and as he watched as the two African-American males got out of the car he was trying to decide if he should kill them both or just rob them.

Of course there is one other option that he could take…

END

 **Author's Note:**

 **First l would like to apologize for not updating is so long, I decided to take February off so that I could relax and then i was supposed to have the house worked on, but that did not happen for another two months. Well when I realized that it was going to be a while to get the stuff in the house done I brought my computer back to the house and started working. Unfortunately that leads to March where I bought a new puppy and was spending a lot of my free time playing with him, but that was not all there was an 'incident' at work that resulted in me working overtime. Finally there was April when I was having computer trouble and so I went out and bought a new computer but I could not find the office software for another week. All in all by the time I got started working on the stories for real I decided why not wait until my birthday and I will make it to where I reach my 100,000th word on my birthday so that is what happened.**

 **Hey there, so I am stuck trying to pick the car that I want Naruto to have, while I already have the bike I want him to also have a car. So when you leave all of those reviews that I know you are itching to write leave a suggestion as to what car and a color scheme.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los Santo's Fourth Player, a Naruto and Grand Theft Auto (GTA5) Crossover**

 **Author's Note: Not much to say here, I mean it is the chapter where Naruto confronts Franklin and gets the money that he is owed, plus maybe a little extra.**

 **Review Review: There were no really in depth reviews, but the thing that I saw was that a couple of people are asking for Naruto to be paired with Tracy. Hell NO! I dislike Michael's whole family, and I know that the game designers made them that way but they are just so infuriating that I wish I could kill them after you kill Michael in the game(if you choose that option)…so no Tracy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto nor do I own Grand Theft Auto(Though technically I do own the Grand Theft Auto 5 game so in a way I…nevermind) I repeat I DO NOT OWN THE GRAND THEFT AUTO FRANCHISE**

 **Chapter 2 Repaying the Debt or Paying the Price**

Naruto kept up with Franklin for a few days after the incident with his bike getting trashed; he had gone and gotten the damage repaired and now he knew how much Franklin owed him. That's right 'owed him' Naruto chose to let Franklin live and to not rob him, not that there was that much to take in the first place. He instead decided to let Franklin have the choice to work off his debt, by pulling a job with him, and how much did Franklin owe him?

$6,598 dollars that was the cost of repairing the bike.

Due to the damage that was done to the frame the bike had to be pretty much broken down and rebuilt, which normally would not be a problem except for the way the frame bent. The frame pierced something in the engine and due to Naruto racing after Franklin and his friend with it still like that he almost killed the motor. The gears were also damaged due to Naruto's hasty actions, and so a large part of the interior of the bike needed to be replaced. So now Franklin the bike buster, a little nickname that Naruto made, owed him a total of $10,000 dollars. He was adding a little extra since he could have just killed Frank and his friend, but since he is letting them live he added $3,000 for a 'letting them live tax'.

Naruto was planning on meeting with Franklin in a couple of weeks after he had decided what job he wanted Franklin to help him with. That changed when he caught wind of a sting operation going down in a few days, and the score was big! Somewhere between $30,000 to $55,000 dollars, that would be enough that Naruto and Franklin could split it sixty-five thirty-five and Franklin would be able to pay him off and still have some left over.

So Naruto was sitting outside of the fucking dealership that Franklin and his friend work at, just waiting for Franklin to come out. As soon as Franklin was away from those other people he is going to persuade him to join him for a talk. It was another twenty minutes before Lamar, a tall lanky and overall ghetto looking guy came out of the building, but Franklin was not with him so Naruto ignored him. Once Lamar left the area Naruto decided to go about this a different way, he parked his vehicle next to Franklin's and got out of his car and sat on the hood of Franklin's.

Another ten minutes later Franklin walked out of the back and started for his car, but he stopped upon seeing Naruto.

"Hey dog, what you doing on my whip?" Franklin started coming at Naruto in an aggressive manner, it almost made Naruto laugh at the irony. He did not care about Naruto's ride but when his is in danger of being threatened he is in full on attack mode. Much like Naruto himself had been.

"Don't worry I am not going to hurt your ride, but I need you to take a ride with me. We have some business to discuss." Naruto slid off the hood of Frank's car and began to walk to his own before turning to see that Franklin was not following him. "Come on."

"Look dog I don't know what you is on, but I ain't going anywhere with you aight?" Franklin looked like he was ready to fight and Naruto figured that he would. That is why Naruto came with his taser charged and ready. Pulling the bulletless gun out and shooting Franklin in the chest he watched him collapse with only a soft grunt. Sighing at the fact that he now had to carry Franklin's large form into the passenger's seat of the car he quickly got to work.

-A Short Time Later-

Five minutes later when Franklin woke up he was going down the highway at top speeds and watching the reflectors on the side of the road go by. Groaning as he sat up in the passenger's seat of a vehicle that he did not recognize, he sat up and began to look around to figure out where he was.

"Don't throw up." Came a voice to the left of him, and turning to confirm he saw that it was indeed the same blond that had shot him with the taser.

"Yo dog, where the hell are you taking me?"

"Don't worry we are heading to a gas station to pick up some food and to talk about how you are going to pay me back for the damage that you caused my bike." Briefly looking away from the wheel the blond stared at Franklin for a moment before he cut the wheel suddenly and went into the oncoming traffic.

"Hey man! What the hell are you doing?!" Franklin yelled out as he gripped the dashboard.

"I want to know that you are awake and listening to what I am going to say." Naruto said as he began to weave between the oncoming cars, and occasionally he would look back at Franklin to see his reaction. "By the way my name is Naruto."

"Ok I'm awake, I'm awake!" Franklin said as he freaked out, Naruto even thought that he was about to wheel for a moment. Not that Naruto would have allowed for him to do that, what is the fun in scaring the new kid if he ends up getting one or both of them killed.

"Alright then." With that being said Naruto swiftly moved back over into the correct lane, but he could see that Franklin was still wary of him, not that it was an unreasonable reaction considering. "We are stopping right up here, and I think I have made my point about not trying to flee unless you want me to hunt you down and hurt you."

Naruto pulled up to a small gas station and parked the car at one of the pumps, getting out of the car he began to pump gas. Noticing that Franklin was not getting out of the car, Naruto set the pump to self-pump and walked over to the passenger's window before giving it a sharp knock.

"Hey go ahead and get out of the car, when I am done with this we can grab something to eat before we talk." Naruto said before he went back to pumping the gas. It was a couple minutes later that Naruto had finished filling the tank and parking the car, and now the two of them were inside the gas station and each had bought a small meal from the counter.

"Alright dog, why don't you tell me what the reason you dragged me out here for is?" Franklin said as he and Naruto sat down at one of the small tables outside the gas station.

"That is simple really, and I actually thought that I had already done that, I have brought you here so we can discuss a job. The type of job that will give you enough money that after you pay me back all the money that you owe me for the bike you might still have a couple thousand left over."

"Well shit that sounds good and everything, but I have learned that jobs like that come with extremely high risks. So instead of telling me all that good shit to persuade me, why don't you tell me the part that I am not gonna wanna hear?"

Naruto could not help but smile at the disrespectful way that the kid was talking to him, but at the same time he was right so he did not really mind. "Fine, what you are not going to like is the fact that we are gonna raid a safehouse and steal all of the contraband inside to sell."

"That's crazy." That was the reaction that Naruto was expecting but he actually thought that Franklin would look a little more concerned than he did. "A safehouse is the most secure area that these stupid mother fuckers have, other than maybe their home street."

"Yes, but tomorrow it will not be as well guarded as it normally is." Naruto said with a smile on his face, "Word has it that the police are going to make a move on the warehouse that they had their stash in."

"Had?"

"That's right, unsurprising that the hoods that keep giving the police trouble are also a very significant donator to the police department. Well to be more accurate to the head of the police department." Naruto said with a slight edge to his tone, "So at this moment they are moving all of the merchandise from the old warehouse to the one right there."

When Naruto said this he pointed behind Franklin causing him to shift enough that he could see the building over his shoulder. It looked like it might have been an auto shop at one time, but it was obvious that it had not been used for such in a long time.

"So you telling me we sitting across the street from the place we gonna hit. Isn't that kinda, ya know stupid?" Franklin said in an unsure voice as he tried to not offend Naruto while also wanting to make sure that his opinion was known. "I mean won't they have some kind protection on the outside, and with us right here talking about it, aren't we chancing being overheard?"

"Maybe if we were planning on robbing a white collar drug ring, but if you think that these fucking drug lord wannabes have that kind of sway then you need to wake up. All we have got to worry about at the moment is a couple of gangsters with some guns, but don't worry I am giving you the easy job." Naruto said with a small smirk on his face.

"Oh and what part of this is a 'easy job', cuz from what I can see it looks more like we going in there to get shot at and hopefully not get hit?" Franklin said with a slightly raised voice, not enough to draw attention but enough that Naruto narrowed his eyes at him.

"You better watch the tone kid. And all you have got to do is wait for my call then pull the van up to the door, of course while you and I are loading the shit you are going to have to trust my partner to be the look out. Now this job is the easiest and the most important, because if you don't show up then I and my partner will be trapped there with a lot of hot merchandise but no way of moving it, and that will make both of us unhappy. Understand?" Naruto said as he pulled out a Vom Feuer AP Pistol and laid it on the table pointed at Franklin.

"Yeah man I got it, but who is this partner of yours? Am I going to meet them or are you going to threaten me about that too?"

"I don't think that you need to be threatened about this, but let's just say that a while back I took someone in and now I am training them to succeed me once I am gone." Naruto said with a smile on his face while thinking about his protégé. "I will warn you though she is a little…off. Also don't take anything that she offers you, whether it is drugs, water, food or sex. The first three because more than likely you will die from some form of poison and the last one because if you treat her like nothing more than a booty call then I will be the one to kill you." Naruto said with a serious look on his face.

"Yeah man I got it, but where am I going to get the van from?" Franklin said as he tried to get the conversation back on the job that they were going to be pulling in less than a day.

"You live right around that street over there, I will leave the van about three houses down from yours. At that little street or something, and then you will use this," here Naruto pulled out a key on a simple _Los Santos_ keyring, "and drive it to here. Once you get the call from me, you will drive around that brick wall there and you and I will load the stuff while my partner is on watch. Take this and go home for some rest."

"Alright man I got it." Franklin said as he took the key from Naruto and headed out across the street. Once he was across the highway Naruto got up and headed back to his car, a bright orange Gauntlet with the black stripe going down the middle. Getting in he drove off down Davis Ave, until he turned onto Capital Blvd. and continued to El Rancho Blvd.

He kept driving until he found the small road that led to his safe house out of the city, it was nothing to big and did not even look like a house. Truthfully it was not a house but an old storage building that was abandoned, or at least according to city records it was abandoned. Pulling up to a garage that was attached to the building he let the door open and pulled in to park, leaving the garage he walked around to the side of the building and unlocked the security door.

"Hello daddy," a voice called out as soon as he stepped inside, "did you miss me? I missed you, I was worried that you were seeing some slut while you hid me away in this rat trap. But you wouldn't do that to me would you daddy?"

Naruto sighed as he listened to his 'protégé', he agreed to take care of her after he picked her up and took her back to her house but now he was regretting it. She had started calling him daddy and tailing him when he went out, the other day he had even seen her watching him while he was in the shower. Normally he would have just kicked her out of the house and warned her not to come back or he would bury her in a remote spot where no one would find her…etcetera etcetera.

But there was something about the young woman that drew him to her and made him want to take care of her. Her name was Ursula, he never asked for a last name, and she was the victim of an abusive parent and a tough upbringing. At the moment she was dressed for bed, which made Naruto realize exactly how late it was, she wore one of his shirts which barely covered her ass and because of that he could tell that she was not wearing panties.

"No, and I think that you know I wouldn't do that, but at the moment we need to get to bed so that we will be ready for the job tomorrow, okay?" Naruto said while reminding her of the plan for tomorrow. It would be the first real job that she performed after all, although he would be doing the worst of the rough stuff.

"I know but I was worried that you were going to leave me and not come back, like my last daddy." Ursula said as she looked down and started to rock on the balls of her feet.

"I am not going to leave, I agreed to let you stay with me and I am not going to go back on my word you should know that about me by now." Naruto said and put a hand on her shoulder. He was being honest with her but at the same time he was also trying to keep his distance from her, not out of fear or for some sadistic and perverse thrill but to help her become more independent.

That was the main reason that he was not allowing her to live in his actual house, that and the fact that he found her masturbating while wearing a pair of his boxers and using his cellphone as a vibrator. She claimed that she wanted him to always think of her even when she was not near him, and he had to admit every time that he used his phone he remembered that incident. Shortly after that he moved her out of his main house and into his Rancho warehouse/home.

"I know daddy but that is what my last daddy said and he still left, and I don't want to lose another daddy. Couldn't I just sleep in your bed for tonight?" She was staring at him with those sad and needing brown eyes, and he was tempted to let her. Regaining his strength he shook his head and told her that she needed to learn to trust him, especially if he was going to trust her whenever they pulled a job.

"Just go to bed and tomorrow after we are done with the job we can go see a movie at the theater or something. How's that sound?" Naruto said while mentally figuring out what they could do tomorrow after robbing one of the most dangerous people in Los Santos.

"Alright, you promise not to leave me right?" Ursula said as she once more wanted conformation that he was not going to abandon her.

"I promise, now let's go to bed. In our OWN rooms." He had to add the last part as he started to follow him into his makeshift bedroom. "And did you let the twins out before I got back?" Naruto asked as he just remembered about his two young German Shepards that he had taken possession of after a small incident three months back. He had one boy and one girl, the boy was the standard brown with black on his back and face, but the female was a light blonde color. She was so light that in dim lighting she looked like she had white fur, but the only white that she had on her was the scruff of her neck and her belly.

"Of course, they're my babies after all, aren't you snookums?" She said while looking at the corner where both of the large dogs were laying. The male dog was named Shaq due to his size and the fact that he jumped over the five foot chain link fence that Naruto had at his main house, and the female was named Paris due to the fact that according to Naruto she had a snooty attitude, mix that with the blonde hair and you have the dog version of Paris Hilton.

"Alright, I will see you in the morning then. Don't stay up too late you need to be ready for tomorrow." With his piece said Naruto turned around and closed his bedroom door behind him. Stripping off his clothes he got under his covers and checked to make sure that his emergency gun was still located beneath his pillow. Can never be too careful.

-The Next Day-

Naruto was dressed in his 'work' clothes and was waiting on Ursula to finish getting dressed so that they could go. He was in the white van that he had told Franklin about and Ursula was going to be following in his recently uh, borrowed Sentinel XS. He was not going to risk the police tracking him down because he was stupid enough to use his own car to steal the evidence that the police were trying to get their hands on.

Naruto did not understand how it could take that girl so long to get dressed, all they are wearing was a pair of tight fitting pants, to reduce friction noise, and a dark shirt to help with stealth with a bullet proof vest over that. Yet he had been waiting for the past four minutes for her to get ready. Just as he was about to get out of the vehicle and make sure that she had not gone back to sleep he saw her coming out of the little side room that she had claimed for herself. She was dressed the same as him, and she was carrying her backpack full of guns and ammunition.

"About time you got ready, what took you so long?" Naruto's answer was given in the form of an object being thrown at him. Catching it out of midair he looked down to see his cellphone, looking back up at Ursula she turned and gave him a happy smile.

"Incase I don't make it I just wanted for you to have something to remember me by." Saying no more she got in the vehicle and cranked it up ready to go. Naruto on the other hand was curious so he unlock his phone and the first thing that he saw was the well-trimmed pussy of the girl that he had taken in. Blushing at the boldness of the girl he quickly turned the phone off and got ready to go as well.

The drive was quick only taking around fifteen minutes, mostly due to traffic and a high speed chase that cut them off, when they arrived at Forum drive Naruto parked the van in the area that he told Franklin yesterday. When he got to the car he thought about taking the driver's seat but upon remembering the photo on his phone decided that he would rather keep the over affectionate girl occupied. The two of them drove around for a minute and finally came to a stop at a random parking lot, waiting for the agreed upon time they simply sat there in silence.

"So did you like the gift that I left on your phone?" Yeah right, Naruto was hoping that they would be in silence.

"While I cannot deny that it was a great view, I also want to make it clear that I am in no way telling you that I approve of your actions." Naruto said while trying to keep the blush that he knew was coming to his cheeks from being seen by his brash companion. "Besides that is not the stuff that I am into."

"So you are not into girls, or you did not like the fact that I had trimmed back my bush before I took the picture?" Ursula asked while never losing that annoying smile on her face.

"I was not talking about either of those things, I was referring to the leaving me nude pics on my phone. Do you know why I hate watching sporting events such as football?"

"I figured that you were of the same opinion as me, that you hated those confusing rules. The teams are basically fighting out there on the yard but when they actually start fighting they get a red card and are sent to the bench."

"I am pretty sure that you have got some of your terms mixed up, but no that is not the reason. The main reason that I don't watch football is because I like football, but at the same time I hate not being able to participate. So while I love the sport I don't watch because I will get upset at the fact that I am not out on the field playing the game. It is kind of the same thing when it comes to the nude pics, I do not enjoy them."

Ursula sat there looking at him for a while but after almost a full minute she nodded her head and told him that 'I understand,' and he decided that before there could be any more uncomfortable topics they should get started on the job.

When they pulled up to the gas station that Naruto and Franklin had been at the day before, he and Ursula sat there while Naruto called Franklin and told him that it was time and to get ready. Once that was done Naruto opened the glove compartment and pulled out two large knives and put them in the holsters that were attached to his bullet proof vest. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Ursula checking her pistol with a custom made silencer on it, the difference between the standard silencer and this one was the length. For a less noticeable weapon this silencer was almost half the size of the standard, but due to the fact that it is not the full size it still makes a slightly louder noise than the full sized silencer.

Once Naruto saw that Franklin drive past the warehouse, to go and find a spot nearby yet far enough away as to not draw attention to himself, he grabbed his hoodie and through it over himself. Both he and the now covered Ursula walked across the street to the warehouse, but instead of heading towards either door both of them headed for the ladder that led to the roof and more importantly the skylight. Reaching the roof Naruto pulled out one of his knives and a smoke bomb that he had bought from a local Ammunation. Cracking one of the windows open on the skylight he took a quick look around and estimated the number of people inside were just above a dozen.

Unfortunately there was very little coverage for the size of the building, so his smoke bomb would not be effective yet but that did not mean that there was no way to finish the job. Stowing the smoke bomb away for now he turned away from the skylight and nodded at Ursula who pointed one of her guns at the powerline that was running from the telephone pole to the roof and cut through it with a quick fire of bullets. The instant that the hail of bullets did their job he could hear the people in the warehouse complaining about the 'faulty wiring'.

Watching one of the men heading towards the garage door he signaled for Ursula to go down the ladder and to be ready. Once he saw that she was in position on the ground he began to descend the ladder himself, and just as he was ten feet from the ground he heard the garage door opening. Turning around while still on the ladder Naruto drew both of his knives and waited for the person to step out from in front of the door, as soon as they did he jumped and landed on top of the unsuspecting man with both knives digging into him.

Taking a moment to make sure that no one else was going to be following the man out, he crouched low and rolled inside the building taking care to stay out of sight. Once he was in position he signaled for Ursula to take the roof and he once more pulled out his smoke bomb. Instead of pulling the pin and just launching the gaseous grenade into the middle of the people he instead looked around for somewhere that he could put the smoke bomb to maximize the chaos that was about to ensue. Finding a lone fuse box off to the side he quickly looked around for a small box that he could put the grenade in, finding one fairly quickly he made his way towards the fuse box. Once there he placed the smoke bomb in the box and pulled the pin right before he closed the box up and placed it under the fuse box.

He swiftly hid behind some of the boxes and waited for the men that were the closest to realize that there was smoke in the room, and like he thought as soon as they saw where it was they went about trying to put it out. He watched all of the men and as soon as he saw that two of them had been left behind to continue whatever they were doing he made his move. Keeping behind the boxes and the occasional tarp covered pile he quickly and quietly approached the two unsuspecting men, with both of his knives drawn he got behind the closest one and covered his mouth before he slit his throat. Making sure that the man did not cause a ruckus as he died he kept his eyes on the other one and when the struggling stopped he gently lowered the man down and performed the same action on the next man.

With the first three men eliminated he turned his attention to the men that were still gathered around the fuse box, seeing that they were still attempting to put out a fire that was nothing but smoke he turned his gaze upwards. Seeing the silhouette of Ursula sitting there and waiting for the signal so that she could begin raining death from above, he gave a motion to her so that she would know to be prepared. Sneaking around the warehouse again he got close to the group of men that he was supposed to dispatch, and with a plan in mind he held his breath and got in the middle of the smoke. With one of his knives held in a reverse position he slammed the hilt into the temple of one of the men and then attacked the man to his left. In the confusion of two of the men dropping he was not only able to duck down and crawl/roll his way out of the smoke, and once he was free the first thing he did was signal for Ursula to start taking down the men.

The next moment there were shouts of pain and the sounds of concrete and wood being hit with high speed projectiles. Naruto watched from the safety of his hiding spot all of the carnage that his partner was causing, the men were in such confusion that he had no doubt that they were going to start firing back. However that was not what Naruto wanted, the whole reason that he was using knives and that he had Ursula using her silencer was to keep the noise down. It took him less than a minute to take the rest of the men down, of course he first had to tell Ursula to cease and desist all the random fire. Checking to make sure that all of the men in the warehouse were taken care of and that there were no more hidden, he determined that it was all clear and pulled out his phone to call Franklin.

 ***Ring* *Ring* *Ri-** "Yeah."

"Hey Frank, we are all done in here, bring the van around and we will load up all that we can." Naruto said as he signaled for Ursula to come down.

"Aight man, cool." They both hung up and Naruto pulled out a small bandana from his pocket and once he got close to Ursula he handed her the fabric.

"Use this to cover up the lower half of your face, we don't need for him to know both of our identities, at least not yet."

"You just don't want him to see me because you think that he will try to steal me away from my favorite daddy." Ursula said with a grin on her face even as she took the cloth from Naruto. "But don't worry I will kill anyone who tries to take me away from you."

"Believe what you want, but just make sure that you are ready for when he arrives." Naruto said as he began to go around and take inventory of the warehouse. Most of the boxes were either empty or filled with random storage, a trick that small time drug dealers use to make it seem like they are more successful than they really are. What really peaked his interest was the two tarp covered items, one of which he had hidden behind and he was sure it was a car of some sort. Grabbing the first one he almost tore the tarp off of it in eagerness, only to sigh in defeat when he saw that it was a junker that was used to fill the warehouse and again make them look like they are big time. Unveiling the second tarp he saw something that made his heart skip a beat, for there was a solid black Turismo R, one of the fastest cars that were legal to own in Los Santos. "Holy Shit!"

Hearing him swear Ursula looked to see what had caused it and he heard her let out a gasp at the good fortune that had befallen them. Naruto weighed the worth of the car to his desire to drive it, and while he was tempted to sell it for the money he decided that it might not be a bad idea to have a fast car at his disposal. Taking the tarp off of the car fully, he began to look around for keys, finding them on one of the bodies he returned to the car and tried to crank it. The first attempt was not successful, but after a second try he heard the load roar of the engine as the beast awoke.

The engine was revved up so much that Naruto could feel his whole body shake, and he was sure that the car had been customized for racing. Thinking of that gave him an idea for what he could use this for, and even better he might not have to even lift a finger to get the profit from this car. At that moment Franklin rolled up with the van, and Naruto shut the car off but he left the keys in the ignition.

"Hey Frank, look at this haul kid!" Naruto waved his hand in the vague direction of the boxes and things before he called attention to the newly discovered car, "and we even found a bit of a surprise under one of those tarps." He enjoyed watching Franklin's eyes widen as he took in the super car. "And I even have good news, I am willing to let you drive this thing. However you have to get my permission and it is not for everyday use, this is only in the case that you need a fast car for a job or something that will earn some money. If you are fleeing the police from a steal then you will split the money with me75/25, but if you are racing the car then you will split the money with me 50/50."

When Franklin nodded his head Naruto decided that they had been there long enough, and so the next two minutes were him and Franklin loading up the back of the van while Ursula kept watch on the traffic. Once they were finished Ursula got in the van and started to drive of while Naruto motioned for Franklin to follow him and got in the drivers side of the Turismo R with Frank in the passenger's side.

"So… what do you our overall profit will be?" Naruto asked as he began to drive out of the former drug laced warehouse and began to follow the van for a short while before he turned and started in a different direction.

"Man, I don't know dawg but at the moment I am just making sure that you don't get me killed. I haven't forgotten the last time that I rode with you."

"Hahaha, and that is why I like you kid, but don't worry about that, I only did that to scare you and as for the profit…well there was a bit more than I expected divide that amongst the three of us, and I bet we are looking at somewhere close to $15,000 each. Although I don't want for you to forget me and 'accidentally' run off without paying me back but I know you won't do that. You want that debt paid off so that you don't have to worry about me anymore and believe me it will be paid off and I won't bother you about it." As he said this he stopped the car just outside of Franklin's house and allowed for him to open the door and exit the vehicle before he took off and headed back to the safe house where Ursula had the van ready for him to unload.

 **END**

 **That's another chapter done, though considering that it is only chapter two it's not much to brag about. The next chapter will be during the time that Franklin is dealing with Michael and possibly Naruto meeting Michael at the same time, not to mention that I have a surprise about Naruto that I am waiting to spring on Franklin. But I don't want to give it away too soon so that will be all that I have to say.**

 **Read and review so that I can get my mone…wait I don't get paid for this? Why am I doing this then? Oh yeah that's right I do this for the readers, and all that I ask is that you leave me a review to let me know what you think. That's fair don't you think?**


End file.
